


Always and Forever

by MedusaSterling



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Magic, Declarations Of Love, Destiny, Devotion, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hybrids, Kings & Queens, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love at First Sight, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Magical Tattoos, Romance, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sweet, Time Travel, True Love, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Senses, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedusaSterling/pseuds/MedusaSterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of interconected one-shots about my favourite couples</p><p>Sweet and cheesy most of the time so be warned</p><p>Requests are welcome</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index of OS sorted by couples

**Elijah / Katherine**  
1\. Words that mean to much  
4\. Got a secret (Can you keep it?)  
7\. Queen of Heart  
10\. Change the Fate's Design  
  
**Klaus / Caroline**  
3\. Crown a Queen  
9\. A Moment in Time  
  
**Kol / Lexi**  
8\. Warrior  
15\. Reunited  
  
**Finn / Sage**  
6\. The first Day  
13\. A Love that never dies  
  
**Alexander / Rebekah**  
5\. In the Light of Day  
11\. And through the Darkest Night  
14\. Until the break of Dawn  
  
**Damon / Bonnie**  
2\. Blood Queen  
12\. Had it all been different - would it have made a Difference?


	2. Words that mean too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of letters that were never read  
> And words that meant too much

_Elijah,_

I know, that when you read this I will be long gone. I know, that you will most likely curse my name then.  
And I know, oh how I wish I wouldn't, that should I survive this night, you will hunt me as long as our lives may dure. But even though I know this I won't change my mind. I simply can't. Because the will to survive... It's everything I ever had.  
I never told you why I left Bulgaria, because I was too ashamed.

But know, in the knownledge that I might never see you again, it means little to me. I'm sure, at the time you find this,  
you'll never want to see me ever again, so what could this other shame possibly worsen?  
I did not leave Bulgaria by choice bt because I was banished. Banished for having a bastard child.  
I won't lie, I don't regret having her, my sweet baby girl. Also, hadn't it been for my banishment, I would have never met you.  
And as much as I might want to, I can't bring myself to regret that, to wish we would have never met.

And since I was banished from my home, all I had was my will to survive. But then I met you. And everything changed. Because you are kind and patient and gentle and sweet and everything that was good in the past weeks of my life, I owe it all to you.

I love you Elijah, with all of my heart, but sometimes love is not enough.  
Sometimes the princess can't wait for the prince to save her.  
Sometimes, there's no happily ever after.  
Sometimes fairytales don't exist.

I must save myself,  
because no matter how much we both may wish for it,  
Our story is no fairytale

In eternal love  
_Katerina_

  
  


Katerina

 _Why could you not have faith in me?_  
_Why did it have to come to this?_

 _Now the sky is dark, because when you left, you took away all the stars._  
_And I can't believe what became of you._  
_You were so gentle and sweet, so fragile, shining so bright_  
_Did all that die in that fateful night, in the little hut of that old woman?_  
_Did you leave it all behind? Did you not even mind?_

 _You chose death but got a fate even worse._  
_You wanted peace but got only fear._  
_You wished for live but got a crumbling existence_  
_And for that I am eternally sorry_

 _Because I couldn't save you_  
_Because my love wasn't strong enough_  
_Because everything I did was_  
_just a little too little_  
_and a little too late_

 _And now you're gone_  
_And I sit here by the fire_  
_And I think of you_  
_And of the past_  
_And I feel the depth of my feelings for you_

 _And for the first time in more than five centuries I regret_  
_I regret that I couldn't save you_  
_That it was not enough_

 _Forever Yours_  
Elijah

  
  


_Elijah_

So many years have passed, since that fateful day, so many days since I saw you last  
When I think of England and of those weeks we had, a smile still creeps on my face  
I have few reasons to smile recently.  
With the chase your brother started on me and the political situation, I have to be even more careful.

But I got to see the world!  
I'm traveling so much now, there's barely a place I have yet to see left.  
Right now I'm on a boat from China to India.  
China is amazing! They have things Europeen people don't even dare to dream about!  
Paper and fireworks, those are not even half-way new things here!  
And the silk! I never touched fabrics this soft before.  
All the colors and patterns I saw on the clothes, you could not imagine them without having seen them before!  
And India, they say there are tigers and spices and colorful clothes, they call them _Sari_ I believe.  
Oh, I can't wait for all the wonders!

But even though I get to see the world, I feel lonely  
And when I lie on my bed in the dark of night, I can't help myself but wish you were here,  
to see all those wonders with me, to show me the world and too hold me at night.

I sometimes wonder.  
What would have been, had you saved me?  
Where would we be?  
Who would we be?  
Would I be a vampire? Or would I have stayed human?  
Would I be your wife? Your mistress?  
Or just the girl you saved from your brother?

But thinking about what could have been only makes me sad,  
So I try not to do it too much.  
But I always miss you, and would I see you now  
I would probably just smile and surrender  
And maybe I'm insane  
but I would not even mind dying  
If only you were the one to end my life.

Because after all those hundred years,  
I still love you  
_Katerina_

  
  


Katerina

 _I often wonder why you are where you are_  
_I wonder, what you're thinking_  
_And who you're with_  
_And what you dream at night_  
_I wonder, when you will notice me_  
_And what you would do_  
_And what you would say_  
_Would you be glad? Or furious?_  
_I think furious is more likely_  
_You've always been so strong_  
_So independant._

 _I've been always there_  
_Always there in the shadows_  
_Always watching over you_  
_Because you're the most precious thing in my life_

 _Forever Yours_  
Elijah

  
  


_Elijah_

How did it all come to this?  
How could we fall apart like that?  
When we were in ENgland, we were so good, so right  
And now you are god-only-knows-where  
And I'm fleeing from your brother  
Is it your fault?  
Or is it mine?

I don't know how long I can keep it up like this

I feel so alone  
_Katherine_

  
  


Katerina

 _Why did you do that?_  
_You know better than to be catched by those wanna-be vampire hunters_  
_Why did you want to burn?_  
_After all you took upon you to survive?_

 _Why, just why, my love?_  
Elijah

  
  


_Elijah_

How could you believe her?  
How could you believe a girl that hates me more than anything?  
A girl that shut off her emotions because she was too weak to deal with it?  
Why did you believe her and not me?

I don't understand  
_Katherine_

  
  


Katerina

 _How could you lie to me?_  
_How could you do it again?_  
_Why did you have to fool me again?_

 _I would have given you the sun and the moon and the stars_  
_could I just reach them_  
_I would have laid the world at your feet_  
_had you asked for it_

 _So why did you do it?_  
_Is there even the last bit of my Katerina left in you?_  
_Or did you kill her along with every caring part of you?_

 _Why Katherine?_ Elijah

  
  


_Elijah_

I messed up.  
I know I did.  
But I need you.  
And after all I can't help loving you

_K_

  
  


_Elijah_

You don't pick up your phone.  
Still.  
I've tried it again and again.  
Just now, while writing this I've tried it again.  
Why don't you pick up?  
Please, Elijah, I need you

_K_

  
  


_Elijah_

I'm dying  
Please, I need you  
Elijah, please I

  
  


  
  


_None of the letters ever reached their recipents._  
_The first was hidden in a drawer the night Katherine fleed_  
_The second was given to the flames the night before Elijah set out to hunt her_  
_The third was lost during a storm, when the ship Katherine was on capsized_  
_The fourth was given to the Wind on the journey to America_  
_The fifth was torn apart before Katherine was brought to the church_  
_The sixth was buried in the ashes of the church when Elijah found out about her supposed death_  
_The seventh was drowned in tears after he left Katherine in Willoughby_  
_The eighth was thrown away after Elijah left Willoughby_  
_The ninth was lost when Katherine was turned human again_  
_The tenth was written when Katherine discovered her upcoming death_  
_The eleventh was never finished_


End file.
